The underlying principles for radar are well known. An antenna transmits a radio signal that strikes an object and reflects a signal back to the antenna. This return signal is then processed to determine the distance from the radar station to the object and the location of the object. In order to achieve good resolution and reliable images when transmitting a radar signal over tens of miles, the radar assembly should have a very stable mount. Stability becomes increasingly important with more sophisticated radar systems, such as those using the Doppler shift and phased array antennas.
Permanent radar installations are well known in the art. They are very large, heavy and have substantial foundations. Stability with such permanent radar installations is usually not an issue.
Portable radar installations used over considerable distances are also known in the art. These installations often use a mast to elevate the antenna above local obstructions and then further include stabilizing wires to hold the mast and antenna steady during use. While these systems are effective, it would be advantageous to have a less complex system that was easier to set up.